It's A Wonderful Life
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: Oneshot What happens when Sakura reminisces about her past but it catches up to her? [songfic]


**A/N: Hey people! This is a one-shot that we couldn't wait to do because it kept bugging us and we just had to write about it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto or the song "Wonderful Life" by Gwen Stefani. **

**It's A Wonderful Life**

Sakura Haruno was now Konoha's best medic-nin, besides the Legendary Tsunade. She was busy healing a man when she thought of him. The man had onyx eyes, very similar to the guy that she was thinking of._ '_Sasuke,' Sakura thought.

_I haven't thought of you for years you know_

_Your memory seems to come and go_

The man was wounded during a mission, but he was almost healed, thanks to Sakura's powers. "There, that should do it. Try not to stand at for at least a day though," Sakura informed him.

"Thank you miss," the man said. Sakura smiled and left his hospital room. She decided to walk instead of taking the elevator.

'I wonder where Sasuke is. All I know is that he's with Orochimaru, unless he already took over his body,' thought Sakura. 'Either ways, I still have no idea where he might be.'

_Our time meant so much to me_

_now you can't be found_

Once she got to the main floor, Sakura decided that she should take a break. "Hey Ami, I'm gonna go take a walk. Get some fresh air and clear my mind. I'll be back in half an hour. Think you can cover for me?" Sakura asked her fellow nurse.

"No prob, just don't forget to buy me a soda when you get back. It's sooo hot!" Ami said, fanning herself. Sakura nodded and left. She regretted it thought. It was hot but at least the heat took her mind off of Sasuke... for a while.

She thought back to the night when he left. It was a really dark night and she decided to walk home after refusing Naruto's company to walk her home. That's when she saw Sasuke with a backpack on. She knew what he was going to do and started to tell him not to leave Konoha.

"Stay with me and I'll make you never regret it!" she told him. He stopped, but he didn't say anything. "Please! I...I love you!" By this time she was crying.

Sasuke got behind her and whispered," Sakura...thank you." Then she began losing consciousness.

_You were the first to want me_

_the first to love me_

_the first to need me_

_Who was the last to know you?_

_The last to love you?_

_The last to hold you?_

But that was six years ago and he still hadn't come back.

**Sakura, forget about that bastard. It's time you move on and find true love, **her innerself said.

No, I can't. I want to, but I can't. My head may be telling me to stop loving him, but my heart is telling me another thing.

**Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you're the last of your friends to get married. **

Sakura stopped paying attention to her innerself and realized that she was at the bridge where Team 7 waited for Kakashi countless of times. He always made them wait for at least two hours.

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_It's a wonderful , wonderful life_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Such a wonderful, wonderful life_

She looked at her reflection in the water. She changed a lot throughout the years. She still had short hair since she thought she looked more mature that way. Her eyes were still that same shade of emerald green that guys went goo-goo for. And she definitely didn't have a thirteen year old body anymore.

Her looks weren't the only thing that changed. She was a stronger and better kunoichi and had beaten in once or twice. "I think it's clear that you are the better one out of the two of us, even though I hate to admit it," Ino said about a month ago.

_I thought of you again today_

_reminded me how with time I've changed _

_If you only knew what you gave to me_

_now you can't be found_

Her motivation was Sasuke. Everything she did was for Sasuke. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't the same little girl who had a crush on him. But a beautiful woman who loved him no matter what.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you have to leave?" Sakura said out loud, tears forming.

_You were the first I trusted_

_I learned what love is_

_when we were just kids_

_When did you get so lost? _

_And how could you think you'd be better off?_

Sasuke entered the gates of Konoha and went directly to the Hokage's office, undetected since he wore a mask similar to his sensei, Kakashi's. He knocked on her door and heard Tsunade's voice saying to come in. What do you want?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her paperwork. Sasuke took off his mask and when Tsunade heard no response, she looked up. "Sasuke Uchiha?! What are you doing back here?"

"I completed my vengeance a few weeks ago. I am no longer an avenger," Sasuke said.

"You killed Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and also Orochimaru. I guess he wasn't as immortal as he thought he was," Sasuke answered.

"I know I should have you arrested for betraying the village. But since you kill Orochimaru, who was a big threat to Konoha, I guess I can cut you some slack. It's nice having you back, Sasuke. But you're still be put in probation," Tsunade said.

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Why'd you have to say goodbye?_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Such a wonderful, wonderful life_

Sasuke went in search for Sakura, wanting to surprise her of his arrival. He finally found her at Team Seven's old hang -out place. It definitely brought back memories. But he shook them off. Instead, he just looked at her. Indeed, she had gotten even more beautiful over the years, if that was possible.

He got close behind her and noticed that she was deep in thought, crying. 'Did I cause her this sadness?" Sasuke thought. Immediately, Sakura sensed a familiar chakra behind her. She knew who it was and slowly turned around to come face-to-face with Sasuke Uchiha, the man who changed her life.

_Thank you for those special moments_

_You will always be here in my mind_

_Did you know you changed my life?_

_I'm thankful for that time_

_I'm thankful for that time_

_I'm thankful for that time_

"Why?" Sakura asked, her green orbs staring into his onyx ones. Sasuke knew perfectly well what she was asking for. An explanation.

"You know why. Because I had to kill...him. And avenge my family," Sasuke answered. "But now I came back to restore my clan."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke came closer to her and wiped away a tear that was on her cheek.

"Sakura, if what you said six years ago was true, then you still love me? Love me enough to become my wife and bear my children?" Sasuke asked, stroking her hair.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everytime she pictured Sasuke coming back, she'd never thought he would love her. 'I should be mad at him for being gone for so long. But isn't this what I wanted?' Sakura thought.

Sasuke's eyes saddened a bit when she didn't respond. "Please say something. Say that you hate me or love me, just don't stand there not saying anything."

"Sasuke, I still love you...and I think that I will always keep loving you," Sakura replied. Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips on hers, gently kissing her. The kiss turned more passionate before he pulled away. "It's gonna be a wonderful life," he said.

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Why'd you have to say goodbye?_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_I'm asking why but I'll never know_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Why'd you have to say goodbye?_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Such a wonderful, wonderful life_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life_

_Such a wonderful, wonderful life_

_**FIN**_

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Please review and let us know! No FLAMES!**


End file.
